Doc Laurie
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: Mystery after mystery has been solved by the professor and Luke. But to whom exactly does Luke write to each and ever time? We're about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Doc Laurie**

I've got nothing for other stories and kinda got obsessed with Professor Layton. What can I say? It's a good game and movie.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 1**

Luke sat in his chair near the professor's desk. He was currently writing to his friend about one of the many mysteries he and the Professor just solved. He always wrote to them, no matter how bizarre the case got. They believed him every time, without a single doubt in mind. He always locked the letters he received from his friend in a box. Whenever he was finished reading it or the fact that the Professor or Flora just came into the room. He never told the Professor much more than the fact that he wrote to his old friend. He never told his friend's gender, age or appearance. Just their name.

'I'm just writing ta Doc Larrie,' he would say every time.

It was the closest name similar to his friend's real name. Besides he could never say their real name when he was younger so he called them Doc Larrie. The Professor always tried to trick Luke to see if he could get more information out of the boy about who Doc Larrie really was. But one question always stood above the rest when the Professor wondered about this mysterious person.

Did Luke really know them?

Anytime the Professor would ask Luke if he really did know Doc Larrie, the answer was the same. Luke would scream that of course he did and angrily leave the room. But that always left the Professor even more confused about this unknown character.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the country side of Cambridge, June 14, 4:33 pm<strong>_

"Focus Nora," someone said.

A young girl with jet black hair stood blindfolded in front of a puzzle that dealt with many rubber balls of all shapes, colors and patterns. The soft clacking of heals on a hard wood floor was the only sound that traversed the room besides their own voices.

"Remember, if you do not focus you cannot fully unlock this technique. This very technique could very well save your life someday so pay _close_ attention. You must allow your body to connect to your other senses even when one is down. If your eyes are down you must allow your heart, mind and even your nonworking eyes to connect to the other senses of your body. The same with your ears and your nose. Do you understand?" The person said again.

"Yes Doc," the young girl by the name of Nora replied.

"Good. Now, let us begin. Puzzle number 001: You are blindfolded and the knot is too intricate for you to untie while blind. The person holding you captive says that he/she will take the blindfold off and let you go free if you can help him/her find his/her orange ball with green stripes. Find the right ball and place it on the pedestal in the middle of table. Begin," The person said.

Nora began to feel around the table and 'look' at the balls. When she truly focused her mind, she was able to see some patterns and some colors on a few of the balls she touched. She kept searching.

"Doc!" A man's voice called out.

"What is it Charles?" the person asked.

"There's a letter here for you," Charles explained.

"A letter?" person asked. **(AN: Just gonna call them person for a while!)**

"Maybe it's from Luke," Nora chimed in.

"You're absolutely right Nora. It is from Luke!" person exclaimed.

"Really? What did 'e say? What did 'e say?" Nora asked very excited.

"Umm… let's see… He's says that he and the professor have a few weeks until their next mystery and would love for us to come and visit him," person said.

"Oh! Can we?" Nora asked.

"Hmm… well Charles and I don't have classes to teach for a while because of summer break and I suppose your training can wait, Nora… Sure, why not!" Person exclaimed.

"Yea'! Woo-hoo!" Nora cheered.

"I'll write a return letter to Luke signaling our arrival in about four days' time. Nora, Charles, go pack your bags, we leave tonight," person said.

"Yes Doc!" both answered and ran off.

Doc sat down at their desk and immediately began writing Luke a letter. They predicted that two days from now Luke would get the letter and they would still be two days away. They included that little fact for Luke to read and asked if he could give the letter she wrote to Professor Layton to, um, Professor Layton. They then went to pack their bag and send the letter off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Layton household, June 16, 5:36 pm<strong>_

"Luke! There's a letter for you!" Flora called to the boy.

"Really? Who from?" Luke asked.

"I dunno. There's no return address on it," Flora replied looking at the letter again.

"At's gotta be Doc Larrie. Sneaky," Luke said.

"Oh you mean that fellow you always write to?" she asked.

"Yea'. Wonda what they want," Luke pondered.

Luke tore the envelope and took the letter out. He skimmed his eyes over it. Suddenly, Luke jumped with a shout of joy. Flora was taken aback.

"Wha' is it?" she asked.

"Doc Larrie is comin' ta visit me! And ta finally meet you and the professah!" He shouted.

"Oh I can't wait to meet them!" Flora exclaimed.

"There's a lettah her for tha professah too. I should go give it to 'im," Luke said running towards Professor Layton's office.

"Professah!" Luke called while knocking on the door.

"Come in Luke," Professor Layton said.

Luke opened the door and raced inside, placing the letter from Doc Larrie to the professor in the professor's hand.

"What's this, my boy?" he asked Luke while looking at the letter in his hand.

"A lettah. From my friend Doc Larrie to you professah. They instructed me in my letter to give it to you," Luke answered.

"Oh? Let's see what it says then shall we?" he asked no one in particular.

He opened the envelope and took the letter out. The letter read:

_Professor Layton,_

_I do hope you do not mind but we took Luke's offer to come and visit. Luke tells me about you frequently in his letters. He looks up to you very much. I understand that you are worried about him. He also tells me that you often ask him if he even knows me. Fret not, for he does. I met Luke several years ago before my family moved away to the country side of Cambridge. He and I were good friends and I even looked after him when he was smaller. He was always such a silly little boy when he was younger but I'm sure with not only his parents' help but with yours as well that he has matured into a delightful young man as I had hoped for him. Anyhow, my sister, assistant and I shall arrive at your home in London in about two days' time now. I, personally, cannot wait to meet you and Flora. I've heard so many great things but I'm also so curious. I believe all the mysteries you have solved actually happened but I still have quite a few questions to ask. A letter can't ask it all you know. I also know that my younger sister Nora is so excited to see Luke again. I just hope she will not shy up around you and Flora. I only want what is best for her though. If she is frightened by you, do not be alarmed and give her just a bit of time please. That's all she will need. I wish you the best of health and luck. And I, again say, that I cannot wait to meet you. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Doc_

The professor blinked a few times before smiling a little.

"Well that is certainly unexpected. But we mustn't waste time. They will be here in about two days," the professor said.

"Right professah!" Luke said.

"Go get Flora Luke, we have a house to clean," the professor politely ordered.

"Yes sir!" Luke shouted running off.

And so the montage to clean the Layton household began. Each person doing their fair share of cleaning work. The professor straightening his office as well as his bedroom and the parlor, Luke cleaning his room and the gardens and Flora cleaning her room and the kitchen. Emmy came over as well and helped by cleaning the guest rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Layton household, June 18, 12:32 pm.<strong>_

Luke, Emmy, Flora and Professor Layton were waiting outside for the arrival of their guests. A car pulled up near the house. Luke was practically exploding from excitement. The car stopped in front of them. The professor and Emmy both tried to look into the car windows but they were tinted to finely. The back driver's side door opened and a young girl, about Luke's age, stepped out. She had raven black hair and deep green eyes.

"Nora!" Luke shouted.

"Luke!" the girl shouted right back.

Nora ran up to Luke and hugged him tight.

"It's so good to see you again Luke!" Nora exclaimed.

"You too," he said right back.

A man a little older than Emmy stepped out of the passenger's side door. He had ginger colored hair, blue eyes, and a smile like no other.

"Hi Charles," Luke said.

"Hey kid. How ya doing?" he asked.

"Good and you?" Luke responded.

"Just fine," Charles answered.

The driver's side door opened and a bit of rustling was heard. A short yawn was also heard.

"Doc Larrie!" Luke shouted.

Luke ran to the door and began to whisper to the person still in the car. Luke then laughed a little bit and backed up away from the door. Two feet in boots stepped out of the car and a hand grabbed the top of the car door. Using the car door as a support, the limbs hoisted the body out of the car. What came next surprised everyone but Luke, Nora and Charles.

Out of the car, came a woman a year younger that Professor Layton.

Her hair was long and raven black. Her eyes were as green as a meadow. Her lips a pale, pale pink. All in all, she looked like she was not only beautiful but extremely wise. She walked gracefully to the group.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you all," she said in a light, wise voice.

She held out her hand in a friendly handshake manner.

"I'm Doctor Laurencina. But most people call me Doc Laurie or, in Luke's case, Doc Larrie," she said again.

* * *

><p>Please try to imagine the British accents! Other than that, good chapter I believe.<p>

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doc Laurie**

Okay… so… second chapter… yay!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on Doc Laurie:_

_Her hair was long and raven black. Her eyes were as green as a meadow. Her lips a pale, pale pink. All in all, she looked like she was not only beautiful but extremely wise. She walked gracefully to the group. _

"_It's so wonderful to finally meet you all," she said in a light, wise voice._

_She held out her hand in a friendly handshake manner._

"_I'm Doctor Laurencina. But most people call me Doc Laurie or, in Luke's case, Doc Larrie," she said again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Layton household, June 18, 12:36 pm<strong>_

Professor Layton hesitantly grabbed her hand and shook it lightly. He still could not believe that the woman standing in front of him was Doc Larrie. It was the most puzzling thing that he had ever heard before. And that was saying something. Flora and Emmy were still in shock.

"Hold on a moment! You're Doc Larrie?" Flora finally asked.

Laurie nodded her head to the girl.

"But you're a…"

"Girl?" Laurie finished.

Flora nodded.

"I'm well aware of that. But the reason why Luke calls me Doc Larrie is because when he was younger he could not say Laurencina or Laurie. So he settled on calling me Larrie," Laurie explained.

Luke chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Flora's face twisted to show she finally understood. Emmy chuckled a bit.

"Well I'm sure it was a long ride here from the country side of Cambridge. I bet you are a bit thirsty. I would you like some tea?" Professor Layton asked.

"Tea would be lovely Professor," Laurie said with a smile.

"Tea? Yuck!" Nora said while sticking out her tongue.

"Nora… That's not very lady like," Laurie scolded.

"Sorry Doc," Nora said.

"Now correct yourself," Laurie pushed.

"I do not care for tea Professor Layton but thank you for the offer," Nora corrected.

"Thank you," Laurie said with a smile.

"Quite well behaved you are young lady," Professor Layton said.

"Thank you sir," Nora said with a light blush.

"Please, do come inside. We can not only get you some tea but show you where you will be staying Laurencina," the professor said.

"Alright but do call me Laurie. It suits me much better than Laurencina," Laurie said.

The professor and Laurie continued to chat a bit while walking inside. Nora and Flora both got a look on their faces and one look at each other told them that they were thinking the same thing. Everyone followed the two inside. Laurie, Nora, Luke, Emmy and Charles all waited in the parlor while Professor Layton and Flora got the tea for everyone. The professor brought out the tea and poured Laurie a cup. He held the cup out to Laurie.

"Thank you," she said taking the cup from his hand.

"So Laurie, tell me, why did you decide to come visit Luke and meet the rest of us now?" Emmy asked.

"That's an excellent question Emmy and there's quite a simple answer. It's because of my work. I wonder if you can solve this quick puzzle on where I work to help answer your question," Laurie said.

"I can try," Emmy responded.

"Well, I work in a large building with many people. Charles assists me in my work. People come in the building all the time but only specific people can stay throughout the day and it is no place for a person such as Luke or Nora. And books are everywhere in the building. Every single employee has at least fifty books, mostly the same one just fifty times. I can only get a break during holidays or some parts of the year. So, Emmy, where do I work?" Laurie questioned.

"Hmm… Large building… many books… assistant… lots of people… not a place for children… is it… a library?" Emmy asked.

"No… good guess though. It's not a library. Will you take another guess?" Laurie told her.

"Yes… um… let's see… books… building… assistant… people… barely any young children… holiday or some seasonal breaks… Oh! I know! You work at a school!" Emmy answered.

"Correct. A college to be exact," Laurie said with a smile.

"What do you teach Laurie?" Flora asked.

"I teach human life and culture as well as history to the minors at the university on the countryside Cambridge," she replied.

"Amazing. I would never have considered you to be the type to teach history and culture. Literature, would have been my guess, but never this," the professor stated.

"Then I guess you should try and stop guessing a person's profession on their appearance, yes?" Laurie asked rhetorically.

"Ha ha, it would seem so!" the professor chuckled lightly.

"Well, that problem is solved as well as my puzzle. Well done Emmy," she said.

"Thank you Doctor," Emmy replied.

"Please, either call me Laurie or Doc. I don't like Doctor, Laurencina or Doctor Laurencina," she told Emmy.

Emmy nodded before getting up from her chair.

"I should really head home. I've got so much work to do," Emmy said.

"Alright Emmy. We shall see you tomorrow," the professor replied.

"It was absolutely wonderful to finally meet you Emmy," Laurie said.

"And to you Doc," Emmy said as she walked out the door.

Luke and Flora waved goodbye to her. Nora buried herself into her sister's side. Laurie looked down at her baby sister with love and sympathy.

"Come now darling. They're friends of Luke which means they're very nice," Laurie encouraged.

Laurie heard Nora mumble 'don't care' into her side and sighed. The professor looked at Laurie and Nora with concern. Laurie noticed this.

'She just needs time,' she mouthed to him.

He nodded in understanding. Laurie continued to chat with Professor Layton with Nora constantly buried into her side. It was very late by the time they realized how long they ended up talking to each other. Laurie stood up with Nora still in her side. Luke offered to show them where their rooms were. Laurie and Nora thanked him and followed him upstairs with Charles behind them. They dropped Charles off at his room before Luke stopped at another room.

"This is where Nora will be staying. It's right in between my room and where you'll be staying Doc," Luke explained.

"Thank you. Just give me a moment Luke. I'll be out in a moment so you can show me my room," Laurie said.

Luke nodded and leaned against the wall near the door. Laurie led Nora inside the room. Nora dressed in her night gown and climbed into the bed. Laurie sat at her side.

"Now darling, Luke is right next door as am I. If you need either of us don't be afraid to come get us. Alright?" Laurie asked.

"Okay," Nora replied.

"Then good night love," Laurie said as she stood up.

"Good night," Nora responded.

Laurie kissed the young girl's forehead and pulled the covers up to the younger raven's chin. Laurie then walked out of the room. Luke got up from the wall and showed Laurie to the room right to the left of Nora. Laurie thanked Luke once more and told him goodnight. Once in her room, Laurie pulled out a leather bound book and a pen from her suitcase. She opened it to the next clean page. She began to write.

* * *

><p><em>Laurencina Samuels' journal, June 18<em>

_To say that seeing Luke again was a curse would be a lie. It was absolutely wonderful to see him again after so many years. To say the professor, Flora and Emmy aren't equally kind and nice would also be a lie. Though I do believe that I shocked them deeply when they learned I was female. Nora shielded away as soon as she met them, as I expected. Charles, however, couldn't stop smiling when anyone of Luke's friends talked. Nora should be fine in about two days' time I would guess. I think I should enlist the help of Luke to help her come out of her shell while she's here. Still, I cannot help but feel that something is going to go terribly wrong while Nora and I are here in London. I am concerned for Bruce and Coleen back home in Cambridge. They insisted that we go alone since Luke doesn't know Coleen and Bruce very well. But they are my children. Adopted yes, but still my children. I should have asked one of my friends or one of their friends parents if they could stay over at their house. Maybe then I wouldn't be so worried. Well, I suppose I cannot change what happens and I will have to wait and hope for the best when that day comes. I believe Nora is asleep by now and I should follow her lead. I must retire. _

_Laurencina Marley Samuels_

* * *

><p>With that final cursive word of her last name, she closed the book and dressed for bed. After that she went to bed, still in thought about what might happen later during her stay and worrying for her adopted son and daughter.<p>

Every 'day' is going to have a journal entry that may tell a little bit about the next chapter, so look closely!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


End file.
